You're the light in my darkness
by Yami Evans
Summary: Suzuno Fuusuke, un chico normal transferido a Raimon por azares del destino. Conocerá a una encantadora pelirroja que realmente no es lo que aparenta ser. ¿Qué aventuras tendrá en su nueva escuela? ¿Qué pasará ahora que conoció a esta chica? ¡Pasen y lean!/Suzuno x FemNagumo.


_**Konichiwa~**_

_**Buena aquí traigo otra invención de este increíble anime :3**_

_**No sé cómo les parezca el fic, puesto que nunca (al menos yo) he leído uno en donde Haruya sea la chica, en cambio sí varios de Suzuno siéndolo... Aún así no creo cambiar mucho la personalidad de Haru, quien por cierto, le modificaré el nombre a "Nagumo Haru", me gusta más Haruya, pero siento que no quedaría mucho siendo mujer...**_

_**En fin, espero y lo disfruten :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino sería yaoi desde tiempos inmemorables :3**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Iba camino a mi nuevo instituto, el Instituto Raimon, donde cursaría de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera había llegado y ya me encontraba bastante estresado y ¿Cómo no? Si mi madre se la pasa gritándome una y otra vez y mi padre no hace nada por ayudar, pero en fin.

Caminaba por una larga y solitaria calle observando con tranquilidad el amanecer. Había salido antes de casa por lo mismo de aquellas peleas sin sentido, pero al fin y al cabo, era cómodo. Sin prisas, no había gente, el amanecer era perfecto, ¿Qué era mejor que eso? Yo qué odiaba el contacto humano, me hacía sentir bien la soledad.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se vio esfumado cuando a un lado del camino observé a una joven hincada enfrente a una caja de cartón. Me fui acercando con cautela y noté que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme de Raimon.

Paré una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para así poderla apreciar mejor. Su perfil era hermoso, sus gestos era finos y delicados, tenía una mirada ámbar que parecía no tener fin, su cabello lacio, rojo y despeinado le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía un curioso flequillo parecido a un tulipán; que a pesar de ser gracioso, se veía perfecto en ella. Su piel era blanca, aunque quizá no tanto como la mía.

En cambio, la muchacha parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi existencia en ningún momento. Le eché un vistazo al contenido de la caja y en ella se hallaba un pequeño cachorro café, intrépido y juguetón, que mordisqueaba débilmente la mano de la pelirroja que le hacía mimos en su cabeza y pancita.

—Es triste, ¿No lo crees? —habló de la nada, sin inmutarse, ni voltearme a ver —, que estos pobres animalitos sufran por culpa de nosotros; hombres que hemos olvidado lo que es ser humano.

Su mirada vagaba sin punto fijo. Yo sólo atiné a mirarla en un intento en vano de hacer las palabras salir de mi garganta, mas nunca lo logré.

Miró un delgado y fino reloj rojo que hacía juego con ella colocado en su muñeca izquierda y después la vi quitarse aquel suéter beige de la escuela y colocarlo sobre la caja, de forma tal, que protegiera al cachorro de cualquier frío o aire que pudiese hacer.

—Prometo venir en la tarde —la escuché susurrarle por último antes de pararse y sin decir nada, comenzó a alejarse en dirección al instituto, cuando hizo eso, quedé boquiabierto al ver su hermoso cuerpo, era muy delgada, como sí nunca antes hubiese probado alimento alguno, y eso resaltaba su parte delantera, puesto que no era para nada plana.

Su caminar era elegante, un caminar tranquilo y relajado. Ella tenía porte elegante, quizá, fuese de una familia de la alta sociedad, ya que en Raimon existen chicos de familias de todas las clases sociales, desde pobres becados que no tienen ni qué comer, hasta millonarios que tienen para comprar la ciudad entera. Pero a la vez, algo me hacía sentir que ella no era así.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos una vez más y en ese pequeño lapso, ella desapareció total y completamente de mi vista, así que emprendí camino al instituto un vez más.

Ingresé a este instituto debido a su fama de ser amante del fútbol y haber ganado más de cinco veces consecutivas la copa nacional del mismo. Si algo me apasiona, es eso, el fútbol. Yo lo primero que iba a hacer al terminar las clases era inscribirme al famoso club.

No era ni la mitad del ciclo escolar y yo era un alumno más de primer grado de secundaria, a decir verdad, odiaba entrar en pleno ciclo escolar a nuevas escuelas, porque siempre, habían ya grupitos, etiquetas, etcétera, que no me hacían sentir querido. Ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello, me doy cuenta de que precisamente, nunca había tenido a alguien cercano a mí, alguien a quien le contara todo por igual, confiando en que nunca dejaría de apoyarme y quererme como el primer día.

Después de varias vueltas por la escuela di con mi salón; el veintitrés y mi grupo era el noveno. Dudé entre entrar o no hacerlo, de verdad no quería hacerlo, y es que en el fondo y aunque nunca lo admitiera; me daba terror la gente.

Sentí como una mano de posaba sobre mi hombro derecho y lo estrujaba suavemente.

—Si se burlan de ti, les parto la cara —me dijo la pelirroja de la mañana, con un gesto serio y decidido que me hizo sentir feliz, tan feliz que no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin cambiar de gesto, abrió la puerta entrando al salón, la mayoría de los chicos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo sólo para mirarla entrar y tomar asiento entre los lugares de atrás junto a la ventana, mientras que las chicas bufaban molestas y cuchicheaban entre ellas. La pelirroja se limitó a mirarme y asentir, con la cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano y su codo recargado en el pupitre.

Entré temeroso y un poco vacilante, poniendo la mejor expresión seria que podía aquel momento y tomé asiento detrás de la oji-ámbar. Escuchaba tantos murmullos y risitas que hicieron que la poca confianza que tenía se terminará de derrumbar y comencé a encogerme en mi asiento.

—Soy Nagumo Haru —levanté la mirada para chocar con la ambarina de ella —, es un gusto —me tendió la mano bajo la mirada de todo el salón.

—El gusto es mío —contesté apenas audible —, mi nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke —estreché su mano con un poco de euforia debido a la felicidad que me provocaba ver a alguien acercarse a mí sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo.

Y así el profesor entró al salón y comenzó a impartir clase no sin antes presentarme ante todo el aula e indicarle a Haru que me diera un recorrido por la gran escuela.

—¿Ha quedado claro? —preguntó es profesor al terminar su clase, todos dijeron que sí y este nos dejó salir pues ya había terminado el día escolar.

—¿Quieres qué te enseñe algo en particular? —me preguntó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para encararme.

—Sí —le dije —, el club de fútbol por favor —cuando terminé de decir esto sus hermosos ojos ámbar se abrieron de par en par.

—¿De verdad? —me preguntó incrédula. Asentí —¿Te gusta el fútbol? —volvió a preguntar sin creérselo.

—Lo adoro —le contesté sin comprender bien a qué venía todo esto.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, vi cómo sonreía enormemente, mostrándome su dentadura blanca.

Sin decir más, tomó mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme por todas partes, empujamos a medio mundo, algunos nos gritaban de cosas y otros sólo sonreían bobamente al ver a la pelirroja. Así fue hasta llegar a la cancha de fútbol que estaba detrás de la escuela. Pero no paró ahí. Siguió jalándome hasta un edificio pequeño y oxidado que parecía tener décadas ahí y abrió la puerta de golpe, dejándome ver a los integrantes inmediatamente.

Un pelicrema, dos peliplatas, un pelirrojo y un castaño.

—¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos nuevo integrante! —gritó emocionada. Y el barullo no se hizo esperar.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, soy el capitán y me alegra mucho que decidieras unirte al club! —un castaño más bajo que yo por unos centímetros me saludo con demasiada efusividad.

—Ho-hola —devolví yo un tanto sorprendido por su actitud y después miré a la pelirroja quien asentía aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Kiyama Hiroto —el pelirrojo se me acerco, se veía muy amable, pero en cuanto terminó de saludarme, alejó un poco de mí a Haru, quien no se dio cuenta —. Y, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Suzuno Fuusuke —sentí una extraña sensación, de pronto sentí como su mirada se oscurecía y la mía también de cierta forma, volviendo el ambiente bastante pesado.

—Vamos chicos, relájense —intervino una peliplata, más baja que yo e incluso que Haru. Hizo una leve reverencia —. Me llamo Fubuki Shirou, es un placer conocerte —me regaló una tierna sonrisa, su cabello era igual de largo que el de la pelirroja y sus atributos no se quedaban atrás —. Ese de allá —señaló la pequeña mesa del club —, es mi gemelo, Fubuki Atsuya —Atsuya, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y regresó la mirada a su revista.

—¿En dónde está el resto del equipo? —preguntó la pelirroja al notar la ausencia de algunos.

—Kido y Tsunami fueron de excursión por parte de la escuela—explicó el pelicrema con tranquilidad —, Afuro, Midorikawa y Kazemaru deben de seguir en su aula.

La pelirroja asintió y fue ahí cuando una pregunta invadió mi ser—, ¿Eres manager?

Ante la pregunta ella frunció el ceño y me miró retadoramente —, ¿Parezco una manager? ¿Parezco alguien que tenga mucha paciencia? —negué ante su aterradora mirada —, exacto, es obvio que no soy una —se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—¿Qué eres entonces? —me atreví a preguntar. Haru me miró con una sonrisa arrogante y se señaló a sí misma de la misma forma.

—Yo, soy la goleadora estrella del equipo —eso me sorprendió un poco, si no mal sabía, el goleador estrella del equipo del año pasado había sido Goenji Shuuya, el mismo que estaba sentado en la mesa quitándole importancia a lo que pasaba.

Con la mirada pregunté a quien me pareció la más cuerdo de los presentes; Shirou. Ella sólo atinó a asentir y sonreír como momentos atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Sí, Shirou también es mujer, se me ocurrió a la mitad de la historia y es que, vamos, ¿Quién no piensa que Shirou sería hermoso como mujer? *^*_**

**_¡Habrá GoeFubu! En un porcentaje mucho menor a la pareja principal, ya saben quienes (Haru y Suzu). Quizá haya Hiro x Mido, pero a decir verdad creo que esa pareja terminará siendo yaoi... A menos que deseen que le cambie de género a Mido, no me molesta, así que dejen sus opiniones, ¿Sí? Hablando de eso, también tengo pensado Endo x Kazemaru, quien ¡Tampoco sé sí dejarle ser hombre o no! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ;m;_**

**_Si quieren que agregue otra pareja, ya sea yaoi, yuri o hetero, ¡No hay ningún inconveniente! Sólo díganmelo para así irlos agregando ;)_**

**_Ah, si alguien de casualidad también sigue "En busca de tu corazón", la actualización estará lista y arriba a más tardar este viernes ;)_**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! Cualquier crítica, opinión y/o comentario serán muy bien recibidos._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
